Just for the Weekend
by Kodelaine
Summary: Germany is entrusted to care for Liechtenstein over the weekend, but ends up leaving her with the Vargas Brothers while he visits Austria. Everything goes fairly smooth, up until they fight over who gets the shower. All three end up sharing, and it soon gets naughty. RomaLiechIta, double penetration, etc.


This was a request for a "_Mystery Fan_" who left it in a comment on one of my fanfics. I thought it sounded very... _Yummy_, and decided to write it, I hope this is what you wanted, whoever you are!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

"Y-yes i'm _sure_, i'm sorry Ludwig but these documents cannot wait, I need your help _immediately!_" The Austrian nation pressed from the other side of the line, his tone desperate and urgent. The German sighed loudly, glancing over at the honey blonde girl sitting on the couch next to Italy, eating pasta and watching some type of cooking show. "L-Ludwig are you still there?"

"A-ah? Ja, ja, but... What if Switzerland finds out? He'd have my head mounted before I could even give him a reason _not_ to kill me for leaving his sister in someone else's care..." Germany muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Austria sighed, glancing around the room. "How about you have the Italians care for her? The two of them can keep the girl entertained. Hell, i've met her, and if anything, she'll be the ones taking care of _them_. Why does Vash_ insist_ on her getting a babysitter?"

Germany shrugged, glancing back over at the two nations sitting on the couch.

"Alright, _only_ for the weekend, no longer than that." The German said into the phone with a sigh. Austria sighed in relief, smiling slightly. "Danke, Germany. I'll be sure to make it quick. When will you be leaving?" Austria asked, tapping his desk in anticipation, hoping Germany couldn't hear the sound over the phone.

"Tomorrow, i'll go pack. See you then, Roderick." And with that he hung up the phone before the Austrian could give his input, sighing and slumping against the wall. "U-uh, Italy I need to have a word with you and your bro- _I mean you._" He quickly corrected himself, not wanting his headache to get worse from the Southern Italians cursing. Italy looked over, smiling at him brightly and saying goodbye to the Liechtensteiner, happily running over to Germany.

Germany nodded slowly, leading the Italian out of the room and looking around, making sure his brother was no where to be seen before continuing. "Anyways, I need to go to Austrias for the weekend and-" Italy interrupted him with a loud gasp, his hazel eyes widening. "Veeee, Germany, that's not a good idea! What if Switzerland finds out you left Lili _alone_!?" He asked, staring up at the other worriedly.

"That's why i'm going to leave Liechtenstein here with you and your brother, ja? Can you two watch her? _Just for the weekend_?" He asked, hopping the other would accept. And accept he did, eagerly running upstairs to help the German pack for his trip. It isn't that he wanted his friend to be gone, no, but he was too excited to spend the whole weekend with his brother and Lili that he couldn't help it!

It was early the next morning when Germany departed for his flight, after having to _pry_ the Italian off of him with his cursing brothers help. Lili just stood in the background awkwardly, unsure of whether to say something or not. After the commotion was over the three nations sat down to watch TV and talk, Lili in the middle and the two Italians next to her, not that she minded of course, the two friendly Italians were very nice to her, and she enjoyed their company.

After a few hours of watching TV, listening to the Italians bickering, and cooking pasta, it was late in the evening when the twin nations began fighting again. "No! I didn't shower this morning because I had to pull _your_ whining ass off of that potato bastard, _I_ need the shower most!" Lovino hissed, glaring at the other Italian fiercely, blocking the stairs from the other. Italy sighed in annoyance, frowning at his brother sadly. "But _I_ didn't take one earlier either! I had to make sure Germany had everything for his trip!" He whined, trying to shove past his brother.

Liechtenstein sighed, turning the sink water off, putting away the last of the dishes and drying her hands, walking out into the living room. "But I didn't even get to take a shower yet!" She said suddenly, frowning over at the other nations who were now turned to face her, Italy pouting and Romano frowning. "B-but _we all need showers!_" Romano protested, glaring at the girl. She frowned, walking over to the others, her face flushing a slight red. "W-well um..." She muttered out, staring at the two shyly.

"Si?" Italy asked, turning to face her curiously. She flushed, glancing at the two before looking down at the floor. "W-what if we all just... Used the shower? At the s-same time? I-it's kind of weird but at least we'll _all_ be clean..." She mumbled, glancing up at them. Romano gulped, mouth hanging open slightly as he stared over at the girl, glancing at his brother, who was also staring at the other two.

She immediately turned away, her face flushed a deep red. "I-I'm sorry, t-that was a dumb idea i'll leave..." She muttered quickly, starting to walk away when someone grabbed her arm, whipping her around. "N-no, it's alright, Lili." Romano said, pulling her over to himself, causing her to blush even more. "W-we only have to do that if _you_ want to, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." He muttered, blushing slightly and quickly letting go of her, his brother wrapping his arm around the blonde girl. "Si! It's okay!" He chimed in, smiling brightly at the girl.

She blushed as she stared over at the two, nodding slowly. "Y-yes, we can use the shower at the same time... Thank you." She murmured, smiling shyly. Northern Italy blushed slightly, still smiling at her. "S-si, grazzie for the offer, Lili." He said, his pale cheeks dusted a light red. She nodded, slowly following the Italians up the stairs, unable to resist glancing down at their asses, causing her face to heat up even more.

They soon found themselves standing in the bathroom awkwardly, looking at one another. "_Well?_" Romano was the first to speak, glancing at the two others. "Are we going to strip and get in the shower or what? It's _certainly_ big enough for all of us." He said, looking between the two other nations. Lili flushed, looking over at the two. "Y-yes... I'm just nervous, i've _never_ showered with a-anyone before..." She muttered, quickly closing her mouth as she saw Romano slipping his shirt over his head, blushing as he undid his belt.

Italy did the same, throwing his shirt into the laundry basket and undoing his belt, setting it on the counter and trying to avoid glancing at the blonde girl who was undressing across from him. She slipped her shirt over her head, blushing and undoing her pants, letting them fall to the floor as she slipped off her bra and panties, quickly covering herself, not that she had very much to cover anyways, but still.

After undressing, the twins eyes immediately moved to the girl, their hands covering themselves quickly. They both stared at her, their eyes locked onto the two hands covering her privates. She blushed, motioning to the shower. "C-can we get in now? I-I'm getting cold..." She mumbled, trying to avoid staring at either of them for too long. Romano immediately nodded, turning around and walking over to the shower, turning the water on and blushing, sitting down on the edge of the bath.

Italy walked over, stepping into the shower quickly and smiling at the other two. "Ve~ the water feels so good, come get in!" He said, exchanging glances with the others. Romano blushed, letting Liechtenstein get in before he closed the shower curtain, leaning against the wall alongside the girl. She blushed, still covering herself and staring at the floor awkwardly as Romano plugged the drain, sitting down in the accumulating bathwater in the large tub.

She also sat down, Italy sitting down right after her, all three pressed against eachother slightly, the female nation quickly pulling her legs up to her chest. Romano hesitantly uncovered himself, running his slender fingers through his dark chocolate brown hair, sighing in content. Lili tried to resist the urge, she _really_ did, but she couldn't help but trail her eyes down to the Italians crotch, her face immediately heating up as she stared at his length, not even noticing him staring back at her and gulping.

"E-enjoying the view, _amore?_" He asked, spreading his legs slightly. She immediately yelped, looking away and staring at the bottom of the tub. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I've just _never_ seen a guy down there before, I-I was curious i'm sorry..." She muttered out, closing her eyes tightly. He immediately blushed, leaning forward to put his hand on her shoulder. "N-no! It's okay, si? I-I understand... I-If you want you could uh, look again..." He muttered, pulling away and tearing his gaze away from her.

Italy sat on the other side of Lili, face a deep red and cock half hard as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Lili blushed, glancing at Feliciano before back at Lovino, hesitantly looking up into his eyes. "R-really? I-I don't want to be weird or anything..." She squeaked out, her face still red. "N-nah, it's okay..." He muttered, glancing at her. She nodded, trailing her eyes down his toned chest again, staring at his member.

It was an average size, she thought, but it still looked big and intimidating. He was _obviously_ uncut, his member half hard already. "W-why is it sticking up like that..?" She asked, still staring at it. He gulped, looking at his brother, who just shrugged and instead occupied himself with trying to hide his own erection. "W-well ah... I-I'm actually pretty turned on..." He said, clearing his throat and glancing down at her. She blushed, looking away and nodding. "I-it's okay... I-I am too."

He nodded, quickly looking away and trying to think of something else, anything but the naked woman in front of him staring at his cock. He jumped slightly as he heard his name being said by Liechtenstein, and quickly glanced back over at her. "L-Lovi? U-Um if you want to we could... W-well I could um... H-help with your... _Thing..._" She mumbled out awkwardly, her face flushed a deep shade of red as she glanced up at him hesitantly.

He let out a shaky breath, glancing at his brother who was now starring at the two other nations wide-eyed. "B-but Lili i'm also... T-turned on." Italy suddenly whimpered, drawing the girls eyes to his erection, which was now standing completely erect, a bead of precum on the tip. "O-oh um... I-I don't know how to..?" She trailed off, glancing between the two Italians awkwardly.

"Well we could do ah... _at the same time?_" Romano suggested, his tanned cheeks dusted a dark red. "D-do _what_ at the same time..?" Lili asked, looking between the two nervously. "W-well..." Italy muttered, clearing his throat slightly and flushing. "O-one of us could put it in your... _You know_, and the other one could put his in the... _Other?_" He suggested, glancing between the two who stared at him, a confused expression on their faces.

"What my fratello is _trying_ to say, is uh... Have you ever heard of double penetration, Lili?" Romano said, turning back towards the girl. Her eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly. "B-b-but how will I fit... _Both?_" She asked, arm covering her small breasts now moving down to her other hand, both now covering her sex. "W-we can prepare you first of course, si? I-It will hurt less, then..." Italy said, putting his hand on the girls shoulder, still blushing.

Liechtenstein blushed, glancing between the two before slowly pulling her hand away from her vital regions, revealing a small patch of golden curls above her entrance. "P-please be gentle..." She squeaked out, staring at the two nations. Romano immediately lunged forward, taking her lips in a fierce kiss as Italy leaned over, giving the same treatment to her neck. She yelped as they did this, eyes slipping shut as she hesitantly opened her mouth, allowing the oldest brother entrance.

Italy turned Lili, pressing himself _(and his erection)_ against her back, reaching around to cup her breasts in his hands, sighing in content. She moaned softly, pressing her chest against his hands and sighing in content, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Lovino. Said nation moaned softly into the kiss, reaching down to rub at Liechtensteins entrance, causing her to moan into his mouth, his tongue pressed against hers.

Italy panted slightly, moaning as his hard cock rubbed against Lilies back. "F-fratello, Lili, can we do this _outside_ of the tub on a towel or something? This is too uncomfortable..." Italy asked, shifting around awkwardly. Romano pulled away from Lili, panting and nodding. "Si." He said, standing up and turning the water off, unplugging the drain and pulling the shower curtain open, holding out a hand for the blonde girl.

She blushed slightly, taking his hand and standing up, blushing as he pushed her onto the floor, laying her on a towel before taking her in a kiss, rolling them over so that she was on top. Italy bit his lower lip, stepping out of the bath and stroking himself slowly, staring down at Lilies ass. Romano blushed, dragging his fingers through the blondes golden locks of hair, staring up at her. "L-Lili, stand on your hands and knees for me, okay?"

She nodded confusedly, not bothering to question his order as she did as told, flushing as he pushed himself under her, his head now under her crotch, face a deep red. "L-Lovi what are you doing..?" She asked, staring down at the erect cock in front of her. "I-i'm going to prepare you, okay? Suck me off and i'll lick you." He muttered, inhaling her scent as his eyes fluttered shut, his brother whimpering and staring at the pair jealously.

She moaned loudly as she felt the italians tongue press against her folds, pushing past and rubbing against her entrance. She slowly leaned down, giving his cock a hesitant lick, moaning as she felt him shudder under her. She took the head of his member into her mouth, a deep groan from the man under her egging her on. Italy smiled slightly, leaning down and winking at his brother before nuzzling his face against Lilies ass, causing her to jump.

Italy slowly trailed his tongue up her leg, moaning softly as he slowly pumped his own cock, pressing his tongue against her wet hole and causing her to shivering, letting out a startled yet pleased moan. Italy and Romano continued licking her entrances, thrusting their tongues in and out as she sucked away at the oldest Italians cock, moaning loudly as both brothers slowly slid fingers into her, thrusting them in and out along side their tongues.

She quickly pulled away from Romanos cock, gasping and glancing back at the two nations. "_I-I'm cumming_, g-guys I can't hold it any longer..!" She moaned out, shuddering as she reached her peak, releasing her fluids into Romanos mouth, Italy leaving his tongue and finger buried in her ass as she rode out her orgasm, panting loudly and shivering.

She eventually calmed down, panting and closing her eyes. "T-that was _amazing..._" She muttered, glancing back at the two. Romano smiled shyly, turning himself around under her so his face was by hers again. "Lili, do you think you're ready for us? I-I can't wait much longer..." He muttered, moving a few strands of hair from her eyes. She blushed, nodding hesitantly and glancing back at Italy, who was already preparing himself.

Romano nodded, slowly pumping himself, pressing the tip of his member against her slit, rubbing it back and forth teasingly and nibbling her ear. She gasped as she felt Felicianos fingers against her ass, pressing into her and stretching her already lubed hole. She moaned as Romano began pressing into her cunt, biting her lower lip as he deflowered her, the feeling of Italys fingers scissoring inside of her ass causing her to wince slightly. Italy leaned over her back, pulling his fingers from her and hugging her tightly, pinching her nipples as he rubbed the head of his cock against her asshole.

She moaned loudly as Romano suddenly thrust himself into her, shuddering as her tight warmth surrounded him. Italy slowly pressed the tip of his dick into her ass, causing her to wince and whimper. "A-amore you're so_ tight..._" Romano groaned into her ear, tangling his hands in her hair as he slowly pulled out, allowing his brother nation to push further into the young girl. She moaned softly, biting her lower lip and trying to focus on the pleasure.

Soon Italy was shoved into her tight ass fully, moaning loudly. "L-Lili you're so warm and tight..!" He muttered, thrusting into her gently. She yelped, moaning as Romano began pushing back into her, soon buried inside her completely once more. With the feeling of the two nations cocks pressed inside of her she shuddered, opening her eyes slightly to stare down at the chocolate haired Italian under her. "L-Lili are you alright?" He asked, stroking her hair slightly. She nodded, moaning. "P-please, _start moving._"

The brothers nodded, both pulling out slowly before pressing themselves back into her with a loud moan, shivering as they continued this process over and over, soon thrusting into the Liechtensteiner as fast and hard as they could. She was moaning loudly, whimpering and shivering against her lovers with every thrust they made into her. Feliciano was the first to come with a chocked out moan, burying himself as deep in her ass as he could. She moaned loudly as she hit her peak, the tightness of her causing Lovino to come soon after, panting and groaning.

They stayed there're for a few moments before pulling out, laying down next to Liechtenstein and staring up at the ceiling, panting. "T-that was _amazing._" She mumbled, glancing at the two. They smiled, snuggling close to her and sighing in content. "I think we might need another shower, now." Italy muttered, causing the other two to laugh. They soon took another shower before going off to their rooms, falling asleep instantly in their beds. This was going to be a _very_ fun weekend.


End file.
